I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communications receivers, and more specifically, to techniques for mitigating interference and/or distortion in receivers.
II. Background
In a communications system, a transmitter processes data to generate a modulated signal, and transmits the modulated signal via a communication channel to a receiver. The receiver receives the transmitted signal, and attempts to recover the data sent by the transmitter. The signal may be corrupted by noise, distortion and interference, including, e.g., linear mixing of out-of-band jammers into the desired signal with local oscillator (LO) spurs and other noise sources, as well as intermodulation products arising from non-linear characteristics of the receiver itself.
It would be desirable to provide processing techniques to combat the effects of such signal corruption.